Amores Neutros
by AnnieWorld
Summary: Para ser la ultima de su especie y alguien con la peor suerte del mundo, la inexperta y solitaria joven Reagan se vera en la situación de ser un conejillo de indias para enseñarle lecciones de vida, humildad y amor a los 7 jóvenes más importantes, necesarios y poderosos del mundo. Solo que le es prohibido enamorarse de uno y...
1. Introducción

**DISCLAIMER:** _Primeramente e de aclarar que "Amour Sucré" no es de mi propiedad, por consiguiente algunos de los personajes tampoco. Y aunque nombrare algunos de los personajes pertenecientes al juego, debo de decir que integrare algunos creados con mi propio toque personal._

_Les prometo que daré todo mi esfuerzo en esta historia para que sea de su total agrado. Y me disculpo de antemano si no logro a la perfección ajustarme a la personalidad o esencia de los personajes originarios._

_Soy Andrea por cierto ^-^ pero me pueden decir Annie, si gustan._

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

**Todo el mundo me miraba y con fijarse en mis ojos les crea razones para juzgarme, las suficientes para que todos y cada uno de ellos me rechacen. Como si cargara una peste dañina, una enfermedad contagiosa e incurable, y puede que sí, nadie se me ha acercado lo suficiente para demostrarlo. Pero ¿y si la tienen ellos?**

**Sé qué hace años, por una razón que desconozco, todos los de mis especie fueron aniquilados, mutilados y puede que incluso torturados. Todo en un mes, el mismo donde se me ocurrió nacer por lo que mi madre tuvo que sucumbir a esconderme y antes de que se imaginen un cuento de hadas, mi madre murió. Nunca conviví con ella, lo único que se de ella es que antes de abandonarme me otorgo el objeto que se convertiría en mi permiso de vida, una simple roca negra colgando de un triste cordón.**

**Entonces…**

**¿Por qué si soy un ser despreciable, una criatura repugnante, fui elegida?**

—¿Se encuentra Reagan Louise Bishop?

—¿Yo?— **susurre confundida mientras salia de mi escondite con obvio nerviosismo. Al mismo tiempo a paso lento y respiración agitada, levante mi mano derecha para que lograr ser ubicada.**

—Por favor señoriata Bishop, puede dejar de hacernos perder el tiempo— vocalizo la directora con todo oculto en sus poros.

—Si ahí voy— **dije mientras caminaba hacia la explanada, para terminar mi sentencia en proscenio. Ignore las miradas asesinas y los comentarios ofensivos llegando así a lado de los 7 jóvenes mas importantes y guapos del mundo. A y sí también a lado de la directora, pero si menciono que seré yo quien este al servicio total de 7 personas distintas, supongo que ella no tiene relevancia.**

—Más te vale no echarlo a perder.

—Si directora.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**"**DEBE SER SENCILLO"

* * *

—¿Me entendiste?—** me interrogo el joven sirviente.**

**—**Si...digo no. No Dajan no entendí— **confesé dejando que el notara mis manos temblorosas. —**Te das cuenta de que si fallo o hago algo mal sus padres me van a matar. Soy un "Alma perdida"...¡Un alma perdida Dajan! Solo falta que esta estúpida piedra que cuelga de mi cuello se quiebra para que me asesinen. No les faltan motivos para hacerlo y si fallo en esto les dará otra...¡Yo no...

—Bueno, puedes darle una razón para que no lo hagan. Esto te da una oportunidad, una que no muchos tenemos— **me interrumpió sacando de su bolsillo una piedra negra.**

**—**¿Tu también eres un Alma perdida?

—No exactamente. Solo soy un desterrado— **confeso guardando su roca nuevamente en su bolsillo.**

—¿Y soy yo la afortunada? Por lo menos tu vida no depende de una roca, tu roca solo te perdona tus delitos no es tu pase a la vida...nadie espera que mueras— **comente con desesperación. Solo quería huir.**

**—**Pero tampoco que viva. Se que estas asustada, se que por lo menos yo puedo vivir sin temor a que me asesinen, pero vivo siendo un sirviente. En tu lugar a mi me gustaría pensar que después de esto alguien cambie su pensar de mi— ** expreso tomándome de los hombros. —**Solo tienes que enseñarle a esos seres importantes un par de modales. Sencillo.

—Sencillo— **repetí con un falso optimismo. —**Yo puedo— **susurre para mi misma —**¿Yo puedo cierto?

—Claro— **contesto con una dulce sonrisa.**

**—**Sencillo— **volví a repetir siguiendo el largo camino hacia mi nuevo destino. —**¿Porque me estas apoyando? Digo mis ojos multicolores ¿No te dicen que te alejes de mi?— **pregunte deteniendo mi paso para mirarle.**

—Si pero como ya sabes como cualquier desterrado me gusta romper las reglas— **me contesto con tono juguetón y mirada coqueta.**

**—**Gracias por serlo, nunca habia tenido una conversación tan larga y menos una motivadora.

—De nada.

—Esta bien. Yo puedo. Yo puedo— **volví a empezar a susurrar mientras retomaba mi camino. Deteniéndome dos segundos después, dado que ya habia llegado al fin del camino, ahora solo bastaba cruzar esa enorme puerta. —**Dajan puedes repetirme que es lo que debo hacer— **suplique con tono serio y sereno.**

**Dajan camino hasta quedar detrás mio, inclinándose un poco para susurrarme al oído y tomarme de los hombros.**

**—**Tu deber es que nuestros próximos salvadores, a aquellos futuros héroes entiendan lo bueno, lo malo y todo lo necesario para que aquella visión no se cumpla. Debes hacer que salven al mundo, sin que te enamores de ellos sencillo.

—Resumiste todo, no debiste resumirlo— **replique volviendo a entrar en pánico.**

**—**Lo demás lo recuerdas, ve— **dijo dándome un pequeño empujón.**

**Con suavidad coloque mi mano en la perilla y sin pensarlo abrí la puerta, descubriendo el caos.**

**—**¿Los 7 estan peleando? Están peleando Dajan...— **dije dándome la vuelta para verlo, pero sin contar la enorme caja de regalo, no habia nada más detrás mio. —**Sencillo, esto sera sencillo.

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

"APOSTANDO UN POCO"

* * *

**—**¿Y ahora que?**— me pregunte viendo como ante mi se llevaba acabo una pelea colosal. **

**—**Así que tu eres nuestra mentora**— susurro un joven caminando de forma provocativa desde el cómodo sofá hasta a mi.**

**—**¿Que?**— susurre mirándolo un tanto hipnotizada. Y como no estarlo, cabello dorado, blanca sonrisa y un leve bronceado irresistible, un ser simplemente perfecto.**

**—**Mentora, tu eres la chica de arma perdida.

**—**Si, esa "Alma perdida"**— dije volteando mi mirada al vació. Nose porque me sorprendía, desde pequeña soy reconocida así.**

**Pocos segundos después de perderme en el espacio sentí como una mano sujetaba con firmeza mi mentón, obligando a mi rostro a girarse para ver al joven. Este sonrió con maldad y con fuerza me acorralo contra la puerta.**

**—**Y no solo una alma perdida cualquiera, si no la ultima de la raza Beira**— vocalizo con sus labios muy cerca de los míos, lo que me sonrojo de inmediato.**

**Nuevamente sin delicadeza y con firmeza sujeto mi barbilla y me obligo a verlo directamente a los ojos.**

**—**Apartece**— susurre casi en suplica, tratando de evadir sus ojos pero este hallaba la forma para que volviera a encontrar los suyos.** —Suélteme por favor**— añadí tratando de zafarme de su agarre.**

—Lo que dicen es cierto de tu raza.

**—**¿Que?

**—**Nunca creía cuando decían que sus ojos no tenían comparación, pero al verlos en persona me e demostrado lo contrario. Quien hubiera creía que unos ojos pueden ser tan coloridos y deslumbrantes pero de igual manera tan oscuros y profundos.**— seguía diciendo en tono serio,sin apartar ni un milímetro sus labios de los míos, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre los míos.** —Yo los quiero**— dijo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos adquirían una mirada asesina.**

**Mi cuerpo sin consentimiento empezó a temblar, de la misma manera que se me congelaba el habla, tenia miedo.**

—No quiero repetirlo, aléjese de mi**— logre decir con un tono de firmeza, pero no parecía escucharme dado que sus manos terminaron acariciando mi cabello. No me cabía duda el era el Conde "Dakota/Dake", de todos los que me podían tocar tenia que ser el. **

—Creo debes detenerte, tenemos un problema más grande— **comento un joven de cabello blanco y mechon negro, quien sin darme cuenta se habia colocado a nuestro lado.**

**—**Si que sabes arruinar la diversión— **replico Dake soltándome.**

—Gracias— **le susurre al joven Duque.**

**—**No me lo agradezca, se supone que tu trabajo es evitar que pase eso— **dijo serio refiriéndose a los dos jóvenes que no paraban de pelear. —**Y el mío es colaborar, pero no puedo hacer que se detengan...e fallado— **añadió.**

**—**Se ve complicado, no le culpo— **exprese en un intento por hacerle sentir bien.**

**—**¿Complicado?— **exclamaron dos jóvenes al fondo de la habitación al mismo tiempo. **

**—**Es lo más divertido que e visto en días— **comento el pelinegro con una larga sonrisa y dulces en sus manos.**

**—**Están destrozando la habitación— **dije pensando en que hacer.**

**—**Por eso hemos apostado.

—Dos porque gana el Príncipe y 3 por el Infante pelirrojo.

—¿Apostaron?— **pregunte perpleja.**

**—**¡Si!

—Bueno lamento arruinar la diversión pero no podemos empezar así— **dije decidida a detener la pelea.**

**—¡**No espera!— exclamo el único joven de la habitación que no habia dicho palabra alguna.

**—**No, esto tiene que...— **dije observando porque la preocupación del joven. La pelea ya no era de simples golpes a puñetazo limpio, ahora no solo implicaba la super fuerza de cada uno, si no sus habilidades especiales. Pero ya no habia vuelta atrás y aunque logre detener el golpe de uno de los dos al ser vista, no corrí con la misma suerte con el del pelirrojo.**

**Resumiendo el día de hoy, tendría que mencionar que empece con el pie izquierdo. Digo me habían castigado en la mañana y si bien el castigo, a mi parecer, aun continua creo que no se compara con el hecho de que me este muriendo y no haya ningún ser en esta tierra que quiera salvarme.**

—Creo que se acabo la diversión...

—¡No respira! ¿Que hacemos?

—Nada...

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

"EL OTRO LADO DE LA MONEDA"

NARRADO POR: KENTIN

* * *

**Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde la nombración de nuestra nueva mentora, sin mencionar que entre ese tiempo 4 horas con 55 minutos bastaron para que el rumor de nuestra Nueva mentora una Beira se divagara por todo el mundo.**

**Desde hace un par de años atrás me habia enterado de esto y de hecho me habían estado preparando, por lo que a diferencia de mis compañeros este día no me tomo por sorpresa. Sin embargo nadie estaba preparado para que la elegida para este trabajo, sin contar su particular raza, iba hacer una simple joven sin la experiencia necesaria para sobrevivir a los problemas que existen fuera de las murallas de este colegio. Donde esta la vida real, donde los fallos rutinarios en el simulador pueden ser letales, donde cada pestañeo es un regalo.**

**—**Más te vale no echarlo a perder**— pronuncio la anciana más admirada en esta ciudad. **

—Si directora**— fueron las primeras palabras que le escuche decir a la joven Beira. Quien para nada era como me la imaginaba, no tenia ningún parecido con lo que me habían leído de niño, para mi fuera de sus ojos era una persona normal.**

**—**Bueno mis queridos Rebels sera mejor que me acompañen, la joven Bishop nos alcanzara luego**— dijo la anciana aquí nombrada como directora, empezando a encaminarnos a la sala de conferencias, donde creo yo esperaremos a nuestra Mentora. —**Primero que nada quiero que tengan en claro que esto no es un juego, sin contar lo que les hayan dicho siguen siendo unos soldados así que tomen esto como una misión de alta importancia**— finalizo antes de abandonar la habitación.**

**—**Esto no puede ser cierto**— replico uno de nosotros a los pocos segundos de que nos dejaran solos. **

—Es la verdad "Hermano" y tienes que admitirla**— le dijo otro logrando molestarlo aun más.**

—¡Yo no soy tu hermano!**— exclamo el pelirrojo furioso.**

—Es preferible a que te llame "Bastardo" ¿No?**— contraataco el rubio.**

**—**No empieces Principe Castiel, este no es el lugar para peleas familiares**— le susurro Lysandro al oído del pelirrojo con la esperanza de detener lo inevitable.**

—¡No somos familia!**— grito Castiel empujando a su mejor amigo.**

—Pero ambos comparten la misma madre**— dijo uno de los gemelos con inocencia.**

—No te metas Armin**— le sugirió su hermano alejándolo de los demás.**

—Pero el es un "Bastardo" y ante cualquier corte o persona no es uno de nosotros. Por lo que no me sorprende que rechace una tarea como esta, no son dignos de confianza.

—Wow Nathaniel eso fue duro de tu parte**— comento el único de piel bronceada.**

—Suficiente**— susurro Castiel con desdén, apretando sus puños listo para dar el primer golpe.**

**Como la pela no era de mi total incumbencia deje que ambos descargaran su furia, tampoco es que ellos estuvieran dando una pelea seria, ninguno se atrevió a usar sus habilidades por lo que no abría muchos problemas. O eso pensé yo.**

—¿Apostaron?— **escuche al otro extremo de la habitación.**

**—**¡Si!**— le contesto el joven Armin con emoción. **

—Bueno lamento arruinar la diversión pero no podemos empezar así— **dijo la joven en tono serio, acercándose decidida hacia los dos peleadores, quienes de alguna manera dejaron su pelea pacifica por una aun más letal.**

**—¡**No espera!— **exclame tratando de detenerla. Sabia de lo que ellos dos eran capaces por lo que una inexperta en el tema no seria de ayuda. Por desgracia fui lento y al verla entre ellos no cabía duda que era su final.**

**El golpe callo justo en el medio de su estomago y con el puño ardiendo en fuego fue lo suficiente para que ella saliera disparada, al igual que Nathaniel, contra la pared. Nathaniel sin mucho daño abrió sus ojos furioso dispuesto a dar el siguiente golpe serio, pero al tener encima a la joven le recordó lo sucedido.**

—Creo que se acabo la diversión**— susurro el joven Dakota, con una rara sonrisa macabra en su rostro.**

**Me encamine hacia Nathaniel y la joven, pero fue el peliazul quien llego primero y mostró preocupación por la joven.**

—¡No respira! ¿Que hacemos?**— exclamo el joven Alexy revisando con detalle a la joven, cuya blusa se habia quemado por el golpe y cuyo abdomen mostraba un significativo moretón.**

—Nada...**— susurro Nathaniel un tanto desconcertado.**

—¿Nada?— **repitió Alexy cuya confusión era más grande que la mía al desconocer la razón por la cual se habia teñido el cabello.**

**—**Fue Castiel el causante, el es que debería hacer algo**— añadió aun desconcertado.**

**Todos miramos al nombrado, quien resignado se acerco a la joven, a ayudar espero yo.**

**—**Más te vale no morir**— amenazo Castiel a la joven, antes de tratar de resucitarla.** —Respira vamos**— repetía Castiel entre cada intento.**

**—**Deja de besarme si**— susurro la joven tras un par de intentos más.**

**—**Estúpida solo trato de salvarte**— comento molesto.**

**—**Ya estoy bien, gracias. Ahora denme espacio**— dijo tratando de sentarse, pero tuvo dificultades al hacerlo. **

**—**Supongo que ya comenzaremos ¿No?**— pregunte ayudandole a levantarse.**

—Si.

—Muy bien. ¿Y con qué?

—No lose, solo me dijeron que debía hacer pero no mencionaron como tenía que hacerlo. Por lo que necesito improvisar e improvisare una vez que respire con normalidad**.**

**—**Esta bien**— susurre con una sonrisa. No era facil encontrar a personas que al ser golpeados se lo tomen con tanta tranquilidad y seriedad, tal vez ella si sea la indicada para esto.**

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
